


Stocking Stuffer

by Dreamin



Series: Christmas in July 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Steve has the perfect Christmas present for Darcy.





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by my own prompt -- "a surprise stocking stuffer."

“Have you found one yet?” Pepper asked genially as she brought Steve a cup of coffee.

They were in his living room, one of the few quiet places left in Avengers Tower two weeks before Christmas. Steve was still looking for just the right gift for his girlfriend. He knew he wanted to propose to Darcy on Christmas Eve, after the team Christmas party, but being unable to find just the right ring was putting a serious dent in his plans. He’d finally broken down and asked Pepper for help.

“Thanks,” he said as he accepted the mug. “Not yet.” He sipped the coffee as he scrolled through even more photos of engagement rings on his laptop. “There are just too many options.”

Pepper smiled in understanding as she sat down next to him on the sofa. “You could always propose first then the two of you can pick out a ring together.”

He looked at her. “Is that what couples do these days?”

“Some of them. If you’re so unsure, it would be better than picking one Darcy might not like.”

“Maybe,” he said reluctantly, “but I was hoping to have a ring to give her, I haven’t gotten her any other presents.”

Pepper turned the laptop towards her. “These are all modern rings. What about something from the ‘40s?” She smiled at Steve. “I think Darcy would love a ring from your time.”

Steve stared at her. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Pepper laughed softly as she got up. “Come on, we have a few hours before the stores close. Jewelry shopping is always better in person anyway.”

Steve chuckled as he stood up. “If you say so, Pepper.”

* * *

Christmas Eve, Steve leaned against the penthouse’s bar, watching everyone having a good time and trying hard not to think about the ring that was in Darcy’s stocking, hanging from her fireplace. He was, of course, completely failing. _What if it she hates it? What if she loves it but it doesn’t fit?_

_What if she says no?_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Tony clapped a hand on his back, grinning at him. “Relax, would you? It’s a party, not an interrogation.”

“Easy for you to say, Tony,” he muttered then took a sip of his beer. “I’m going to be the one asking the question tonight.”

Tony chuckled. “So, you are going through with it? Good for you, Capsicle.” He sipped his martini. “Of course, this means Pepper wins the bet.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You two were betting on when I’d propose?”

“Not just us – the whole team wanted in. Naturally, I made everyone swear not to tell Lewis. As far as I know, no one’s blabbed.” He looked around the full penthouse then back at him. “Where is your lovely lady, anyway?”

“Their flight’s delayed but they should be landing any minute.”

Darcy had accompanied Jane to a conference in Los Angeles. Steve missed her like crazy but he was grateful she hadn’t been around – he’d been nervous enough without her.

“And you’re not at the airport to pick her up?” Tony teased. “Bad boyfriend.”

Steve rolled his eyes again. “She wasn’t sure what time she’d be in, she didn’t want me to miss the whole party.”

“Right, you’re having such a good time now,” Tony snarked. “It’s Christmas, Cap. Have a little fun.”

Steve smiled a bit. “I can’t, not without Darcy.”

Tony chuckled. “Those are the words of a man in love.” He held up his martini in a toast. “To Darcy.”

“To Darcy,” Steve said, holding up his beer bottle and clinking it against Tony’s glass.

Pepper approached them, grinning as she wrapped her arm around her husband’s waist. “I just got a text from Darcy, they’re at the airport.”

“Do they need a ride?” Steve asked.

“There’s no way they’ll get a cab at this hour,” Tony said. “I’ll send a car.”

“No need, Stark,” Stephen Strange said over the sound of a portal opening a few feet away. Jane and Darcy stepped through it with their carry-ons, followed by Stephen with their luggage. He grinned. “I saw these ladies on the news, something about holiday travel snags, and I thought I’d lend a hand.”

“I owe you one, Strange,” Steve said then grinned as he wrapped his arms around Darcy. “Hi.”

“Hey, Big Guy,” Darcy said, beaming, as she returned his embrace.

He vaguely heard Tony and Pepper ask Jane about her plans to fly to Norway in a few days but dismissed it when Darcy pulled his head down for a kiss.

* * *

Hours later, after everyone else had staggered off to bed, Steve and Darcy were cuddling on her sofa as they watched the _Miracle on 34 th Street_ remake. While Darcy’s eyes were on the screen, Steve’s kept going back to her stocking.

_After the movie. I’ll ask her after the movie._

She caught him looking at the stocking halfway through. “Something wrong?”

He looked back at her, smiling weakly. “No, why?”

Darcy smiled at him fondly. “You keep looking at the fireplace. Are you waiting for Santa? I don’t think he comes down fake chimneys.”

Steve chuckled. “It’s not that, I … um… There’s something in your stocking.”

“Ooo!” Darcy gently and quickly extricated herself from his arms then made a beeline for the fireplace and her purple velvet stocking. She pulled it off the hook then eagerly shoved her hand inside, her eyes widening and he knew she found the box. Dazed, her hand still in the stocking, she sat down beside him again then slowly pulled the black velvet ring box out of the stocking. She stared at it a moment then looked up at him. “Steve, is this-”

“It’s what you think it is, Darce,” he murmured as he slid off the sofa onto one knee in front of her. Taking a deep breath, he opened the box, revealing the ring he’d chosen. It was a rectangular diamond set “east-west” in a gold filigree setting, a dainty ring perfect for Darcy’s small hand. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding himself choked up. “When I first woke up in this century, I thought I’d never fit in, never find anything to replace what I’d lost.” He smiled at her weakly. “I found a home with the Avengers, but my heart found a home in you. Darcy Lewis, will you marry me?”

Her face lit up brighter than the nearby Christmas tree. “Yes!” she said happily then pulled him into a huge hug. “God, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Steve chuckled as he held her close. “I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

“I love you too.” When she pulled back, he took the ring from the box then slipped it onto her left ring finger.

Darcy gazed at it, watching the diamond sparkle in the light. “It’s perfect.”

Steve smiled, relieved. “Pepper helped me pick it out. It’s from the ‘40s.”

She grinned at him. “It’s a good thing I like antiques.”

He laughed softly. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Merry Christmas, Darcy.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” she murmured then she kissed him softly.

“The merriest.”


End file.
